Brothers
by Fanlady
Summary: Karena biar bagaimana pun, mereka tetap adalah saudara. /AU/Elemental Siblings/One Shot Untuk event #FirstImpression


**Berhubung ide untuk ff 'We're Still A Family' mendadak buntu, kayaknya aku nggak bisa menyelesaikan ff itu tepat waktu untuk deadline event #FirstImpression, karena itu aku membuat cerita ini sebagai gantinya. Yah ide untuk ff ini juga munculnya pas aku mencoba untuk melanjutkan 'We're Still A Family', jadi daripada sayang idenya kebuang, aku pake aja untuk buat ff baru.**

 **Tapi aku bakal tetap ngelanjutin yang 'We're Still A Family' kok, cuma yah nanti, kalau udah dapat ide lagi. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya u.u**

 **Yah, semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, bukan punyaku.**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, OOC, typo(s), absurd, dll.**

 **Di sini usia ketiga Boboiboy sekitar 8 atau 9 tahun.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

Pagi hari seharusnya menjadi saat yang tepat bagi setiap orang untuk mengisi energi agar bisa menghadapi berbagai aktivitas yang akan dijalani di hari itu, karena itu suasana pagi hari haruslah menyenangkan dan tenang. Tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi sebuah keluarga kecil dengan tiga anak laki-laki kembar.

"Kak Hali! Kan aku udah bilang kroket yang paling besar itu punyaku!"

"Heh, siapa cepat dia yang dapat bodoh!"

"Kak Hali jahat! Kembalikan kroket milikku!"

"Tidak mau! Ini sudah jadi milikku!"

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan celemek kuning bermotif bunga hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua putra kembarnya itu. Setiap hari selalu saja ada kebisingan yang diciptakan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Halilintar, Taufan, jangan bertengkar terus. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah, lho," ujar sang ibu akhirnya.

"Tapi bu, kak Hali mencuri kroket milikku!" rengek Taufan, si kembaran kedua.

"Aku nggak mencari, kok! Kan ibu masak ini untuk kita semua, jadi terserah siapa yang dapat paling besar!" kata Halilintar, tak mau mengalah dari adik pertamanya.

"Halilintar, sekali-kali mengalah dengan adikmu, ya? Besok ibu buatin kroket yang lebih besar untuk Hali," kata ibunya lembut sambil mengelus kepala putra tertuanya.

"Ya udah, deh," kata Halilintar akhirnya. "Nih, makan tuh kroket!" ujarnya lagi, memberikan kroketnya kepada sang adik yang langsung bersorak gembira.

"Yei, akhirnya!" seru Taufan senang, sementara Halilintar hanya memandanginya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Nah gitu, dong. Itu baru namanya kakak yang baik," kata ibu kedua anak kembar itu.

"Selamat pagi," ucap sang ayah yang baru muncul dari arah pintu dapur bersama dengan Gempa, si kembaran termuda.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Gempa dengan suara mengantuk. Si kembaran ketiga selalu memilih untuk turun lebih telat, karena tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran kedua kakaknya yang memang terjadi setiap pagi di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi," balas sang ibu. "Ayo ayah dan Gempa juga cepat sarapan, nanti kalian bisa terlambat."

Karena pertengkaran dua kembaran pertama sudah berakhir, keluarga kecil itu bisa menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Walau masih diselingi sedikit pertengkaran kecil, tapi akhirnya ketiga kembaran Boboiboy bisa berangkat ke sekolah tepat waktu. Dengan diantar oleh sang ayah, ketiganya pun berangkat meninggalkan rumah dan juga ibu mereka yang akhirnya bisa menikmati waktunya dengan tenang tanpa harus melerai pertengkaran anak-anak kembarnya.

.

.

.

"Eh, Gempa, kau bawa pulpen lebih nggak?" tanya Taufan dengan suara berbisik pada adik kembarnya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Bawa, kenapa? Kak Taufan lupa bawa kotak pensil lagi?" tanya Gempa balik sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari kotak pensilnya.

"Yah, begitulah," ujar Taufan sambil cengengesan.

"Huh, dasar bodoh," ucap Halilintar, yang duduk di sebelah kiri Gempa.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" kata Taufan kesal.

"Ya kaulah, siapa lagi?" cibir Halilintar.

Taufan baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun segera dihentikan oleh adiknya. "Jangan bertengkar saat jam pelajaran. Kak Halilintar sama kak Taufan mau kita kena hukuman lagi?" ujar Gempa bosan. Ya, ia memang sudah bosan karena harus selalu mendengar kedua kakak kembarnya bertengkar. Tidak di rumah, di sekolah, mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Bahkan mereka sering membuatnya ikut terkena masalah. Seperti minggu lalu misalnya, saat ia mencoba melerai pertengkaran keduanya, dan malah berujung dia juga ikut terkena hukuman dari guru. Punya kakak seperti mereka memang sangat menyusahkan.

Halilintar dan Taufan terpaksa membungkam mulut mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Gempa. Yah, mereka juga tidak ingin terkena hukuman lagi. Membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah itu benar-benar bukan perkerjaan yang menyenangkan.

Gempa menghembuskan nafas lega karena kedua kakaknya memnutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Ia selalu merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih menjadi kakak, tapi karena ia lahir paling akhir, Gempa terpaksa menerima perannya sebagai seorang adik yang harus selalu mengurusi kedua kakaknya yang merepotkan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Gempa cukup sabar kok menghadapi kakak-kakak kembarnya. _Yah, tapi kesabaran itu juga ada batasnya, kan?_

.

.

.

"Taufan! Kau mengambil jus kaleng milikku ya?" Halilintar berdiri di pintu ruang keluarga sambil berkacak pinggang menatap adik pertamanya yang tengah asyik bermain PS.

"Lho, jadi ini punya kak Hali? Kukira punya Gempa," kata Taufan sambil mengacungkan kaleng jus yang telah habis diminumnya.

"Kalau mau ngambil punya orang itu minta izin dulu, dong!" kata Halilintar kesal karena jus yang sengaja disimpannya di kulkas untuk diminum sambil mengerjakan PR, malah dihabiskan oleh adiknya yang paling menyebalkan itu.

"Aku kan nggak tau ini punya siapa! Lagian kalau udah ditaruh di kulkas berarti sudah jadi milik bersama, kan?"

"Milik bersama apanya? Cepat ganti jus jerukku!" seru Halilintar sambil merebut stik PS di tangan Taufan.

"Nggak mau!" balas Taufan, menarik kembali stik miliknya.

"Pokoknya ganti!"

"Aku bilang nggak mau!"

Suara stik PS yang dibanting dengan keras membuat Halilintar dan Taufan terlonjak. Mereka menoleh dan melihat sang adik —yang memang tadi sedang bermain PS bersama Taufan— menatap mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Berisik! Kenapa sih kak Halilintar sama kak Taufan selalu bertengkar?! Cuma gara-gara sekaleng jus aja udah ribut! Tiap hari selalu aja berantem! Dasar kakak-kakak bego!" seru Gempa, yang akhirnya mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Apa?! Bego?!" protes Halilintar yang tidak terima dikatai begitu oleh adiknya sendiri. Sementara itu Taufan terlihat terpana melihat adiknya yang biasanya kalem kini berubah hampir segalak kakak pertamanya.

"Kalian kan memang bego! Apa-apa diributin, aku capek dengarin kalian bertengkar tiap hari! Kalian kakak-kakak yang tidak berguna!" Kesabaran Gempa memang sudah mencapai batasnya. Walau sebernarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk meluapkan amarahnya, namun si kembaran terkecil itu memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang kakak yang hanya bisa tercengang memandang kepergiannya.

"Lho, ada apa?" Ibu mereka yang baru muncul tepat setelah Gempa pergi, masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa sepiring camilan dan menatap heran kedua anak kembarnya yang masih membeku di posisi mereka yang saling berebut stik PS. "Gempa mana?"

"Eh itu …" Taufan terlihat bingung harus berkata apa. Namun tiba-tiba Terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibanting, membuat kedua anak kembar dan juga ibu mereka terlonjak kaget.

"Siapa yang membanting pintu?" tanya sang ibu yang kelihatan benar-benar bingung.

"Sepertinya Gempa," kata Halilintar dengan wajah meringis.

"Eh? Gempa? Memangnya adik kalian kenapa?" tanya ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu. wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di depan kedua putranya dan menatap mereka meminta penjelasan.

"Umm, Gempa tiba-tiba ngamuk. Dia bilang dia capek karena harus selalu mendengar pertengkaran kami," kata Taufan, menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Oh, begitu," ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum. "Makanya jangan bertengkar terus dong. Lihat kan, kalian sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur." Ia tau putranya yang paling kecil memang anak yang baik dan penurut, tidak seperti kedua kakaknya. Tapi itu bukan berarti si kecil Gempa tidak bisa marah kan? Pasti lama-kelamaan dia juga tidak tahan melihat kedua kakaknya yang selalu bertengkar.

"Eh? Siapa yang bangunin singa?" tanya Taufan tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian pergi menyusul Gempa. Ibu takut dia kenapa-napa," kata ibu dari ketiga Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Baik, bu," ucap Halilintar dan Taufan bersamaan. Keduanya kemudian berlari keluar untuk menyusul adik mereka yang telah pergi entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Gempa membiarkan kaki-kakinya terus melangkah tanpa tahu ke mana arah yang ingin ia tuju. Yah, di mana pun lebih baik daripada harus berada di rumah itu dengan kedua kakaknya yang menyebalkan.

 _Dasar kakak-kakak bodoh! Yang mereka tau cuma bertengkar, bertengkar, dan bertengkar. Memangnya mereka pikir aku tidak capek mendengar mereka setiap hari? Lagi makan berantem, di sekolah berantem, bahakn buat PR juga berantem! Aku tidak mau punya kakak seperti mereka lagi_! batin Gempa kesal. Ia menyesal harus dilahirkan kembar dengan dua orang super bodoh seperti kedua kakaknya. Kalau bisa memilih ia ingin punya kakak yang lain saja, atau kalau bisa ia ingin dirinya yang menjadi kakak, jadi ia bisa menjadi orang yang mengatur adik-adiknya, bukan menjadi adik yang harus selalu mengalah dari kakak-kakaknya.

 _Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengakui mereka sebagai kakakku lagi!_

Karena terus bersungut-sungut, Gempa jadi tidak menyadari ke mana kaki-kakinya membawanya. Tanpa sadar ia kini telah tiba di tempat yang sama sekali asing bagi dirinya. Gempa memandangi bangunan-bangunan kumuh di sekitarnya, dan mulai merasa sedikit panik.

"Ini di mana?" gumamnya takut.

"Hei dik, kau nyasar ya?" Sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya membuat Gempa menoleh. Seorang pemuda berdiri memandanginya sambil menyeringai menyeramkan.

"I, iya," ucap Gempa takut.

"Hoi! Ada anak kecil nyasar, nih!" seru pemuda itu. Gempa melangkah mundur sambil gemetar ketakutan saat melihat semakin banyak pemuda yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Wah kayaknya anak orang kaya, nih. Pasti dia punya banyak uang," kata salah satu dari mereka.

 _Me-mereka pasti orang jahat. Lagipula aku juga tidak bawa uang sedikit pun!_ pikir Gempa panik.

"Cepat geledah dia!" perintah si pemuda yang pertama kali dilihat Gempa, membuat anak itu semakin gemetar ketakutan. Ia terus melangkah mundur sampai akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh sebuah dinding, yang berarti tak ada jalan baginya untuk melarikan diri.

Gempa berjongkok ketakutan saat para pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya.

"GEMPA!" Sebuah sosok kecil berjaket biru muncul dari balik kerumunan para pemuda itu, bersamaan dengan batu-batu yang menghantam kepala mereka satu persatu.

"Hei! Siapa yang melempari kita dengan batu?" seru salah satu dari pemuda itu.

"Taufan! Cepat bawa Gempa pergi!" seru Halilintar yang bersembunyi di balik tong sampah dengan lengan memeluk setumpuk batu.

Taufan yang berhasil menyelinap melewati kerumunan pemuda itu bergegas menghampiri Gempa yang masih gemetar ketakutan di sudut jalan buntu itu. "Ayo lari Gempa!"

Gempa mengangguk dan membiarkan kakak keduanya menarik tangannya. Mereka berlari di antara para pemuda yang masih sibuk menghindari lemparan batu dari Halilintar.

"Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar! Cepat kejar mereka!" seru seorang pemuda yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka.

Taufan yang masih memegangi tangan Gempa mempercepat langkahnya, dan Halilintar yang melihat kedua adiknya sudah berhasil melewati kerumunan penjahat itu, ikut berlari bersama mereka.

"Cepat! Jangan menoleh ke belakang!" seru Halilintar sambil menarik lengan Gempa yang satunya. Gempa hanya bisa mengikuti kedua kakaknya sambil menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya.

Ketiga anak kembar itu berlari secepat yang kaki-kaki kecil mereka bisa lakukan. Halilintar melihat pintu pagar sebuah rumah yang terbuka di dekat mereka dan mengajak kedua adiknya untuk bersembunyi di rumah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ketiganya pun masuk ke rumah itu dan bersembunyi di balik tembok, namun sebelumnya Halilintar menutup pintu pagar terlebih dahulu, agar para pemuda yang mengejar mereka tidak tahu mereka bersembunyi di sana.

"Ke mana anak-anak sialan itu pergi?"

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Mungkin mereka ke arah sini!"

Halilintar menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar suara-suara langkah para pemuda itu menjauh. Ia melepaskan tangan Gempa yang sedari tadi terus digenggamnya. "Akhirnya kita berhasil lolos juga," ujarnya.

"Tadi nyaris sekali," kata Taufan, ikut menghela nafas lega.

"Gempa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Halilintar cemas, menoleh ke arah adiknya.

Gempa menatap kedua kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku—aku …. HUWAAAA!" Akhirnya tangis si kembaran ketiga pecah. Ia tadi benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati, kalau saja kedua kakaknya tidak datang menyelamatkannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Cup cup cup, Gempa jangan nangis dong," kata Taufan menenangkan. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya pelan, berharap bisa menghentikan tangisan Gempa, namun Gempa malah menangis semakin keras.

"Gempa, udah dong. Nanti kita bisa ketahuan bersembunyi di sini," kata Halilintar sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Gempa buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, ia tidak ingin orang-orang jahat tadi kembali mengejar dirinya dan kedua kakaknya.

"Aku—aku tadi takut sekali," ucap Gempa, masih sedikit terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau sudah aman. Kan ada aku dan kak Hali," kata Taufan sambil mengelus kepala adiknya yang tertutup topi berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak kuning.

"Lain kali jangan pergi ke mana-mana sendirian, bahaya tau! Kalau kau kenapa-napa gimana?" omel Halilintar. Bibir Gempa kembali bergetar tanda bahwa ia akan menangis lagi. "Eh, jangan nangis lagi dong! Maaf, maaf aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu," ucap Halilintar panik.

"Kak Hali jahat banget sih sama adik sendiri," cibir Taufan, kembali mengelus kepala Gempa. "Udah Gempa, jangan nangis lagi, ya?" Si kembaran termuda mengangguk dan menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Dasar, jangan bikin orang lain khawatir dong," ujar Halilintar. Ia membuka jaket merah yang dipakainya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Gempa yang hanya memakai baju lengan pendek.

"Aku kan pergi gara-gara kak Halilintar sama kak Taufan," gumam Gempa sambil merapatkan jaket milik Halilintar di tubuhnya.

"Yah, soal itu kami minta maaf. Kau benar, kami memang kakak yang tidak berguna karena selalu bertengkar dan membuatmu kesal. Mulai sekarang aku sama kak Hali nggak bakal bertengkar lagi, kok," kata Taufan sambil nyengir.

"Janji, ya?" ucap Gempa, mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, iya, janji," kata Taufan, menautkan jarinya dengan jari Gempa. "Ayo kak Hali juga janji dong!"

"Iya, iya. Aku janji nggak akan bertengkar dengan Taufan lagi," ujar Halilintar malas, ikut mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak marah lagi kan Gempa?" tanya Taufan. Gempa mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku sayang kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan!" seru Gempa sambil memeluk kedua kakaknya.

"Hoi, jangan peluk-peluk!" protes Halilintar, namun ia tidak menyingkirkan lengan Gempa yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan ikut tersenyum tipis bersama kedua adiknya. Yah, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali mereka akur seperti ini, kan? Sepertinya Halilintar juga harus lebih menyadari perannya, bagaimana pun juga ia adalah kakak, sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi dan menjaga kedua adik kembarnya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah orang?!" Seorang nenek muncul di hadapan ketiga anak kembar itu sambil mengacungkan sapu.

"Uwaah, cepat lari kak Hali, Gempa!" seru Taufan. Ia menarik lengan kiri Gempa, sementara Halilintar menarik lengan Gempa yang satunya. Ketiganya pun buru-buru berlari ke luar dari rumah itu, sebelum sang nenek memukul mereka dengan sapunya.

Gempa berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki kedua kakaknya, dengan kedua tangannya yang ditarik oleh Halilintar dan Taufan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sambil memandangi kedua kakaknya yang berlari sedikit di depannya.

 _Ah, ternyata tidak buruk juga punya kakak seperti mereka_ , batin Gempa.

Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya berhasil menyamai langkah kedua kakak kembarnya. Yah, walau seburuk apa pun sikap mereka, Halilintar dan Taufan adalah kakak-kakaknya, dan hal itu tidak akan berubah, sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Ternyata aku memang nggak bisa buat ending yang bagus, selalu aja jadinya aneh.**

 **Makasih untuk yang udah bersedia membaca ff absurd ini ;)**


End file.
